10 Reasons Your Best Friend is Your Best Friend
This is a school assignment ten year old Nova and ten year old Blanche had to do. Blanche's report My best friend is named Nova Eris Enchant, I just call her Nov or Neenee, but I don't think you can. Anyway, onto my list. 1: She helps me with my homework I've known Nov for a really long time, and every time we get homework assignments, all I have to do is look at her. Then she knows that I want her to help me. And she helps me enough so that it actually counts as helping, but she still has me do some stuff on my own. No matter what assignment, she always is available to help me out. 2: She isn't sexist Nov totally and always supports me with all of my decisions, like to play basketball. She cheers for me, and she always tells me she knew that I would be the best player on whatever team I join. 3: She doesn't get mad at me Neenee has many causes to get mad at me, but she never does. She's very patient with me, and never once yells. She's never even told me I told you so, even though she has every right to some times. 4: She doesn't try to make me something I'm not. Neenee never, ever, ever, tries to teach me princess things like fainting or perfecting my signature call for help. She just lets me be me, no matter what. 5: She never tells me what to do When I ask her to make a choice for me, she always tells me the two options, and the consequences of both, and then lets me pick which one I want to do. 6: She does magic tricks for me Nova always uses her pretty and cool magic to do something for me whenever I ask, no matter where we are, and she never rolls her eyes if I ask her more than once a day 7: She goes to every game Every single basketball game, she's always there sitting in the same spot, cheering my name. Even some practices, she watches, though not a lot, because they're aren't supposed to be any spectators at practice. Shh... 8: She doesn't complain No matter what happens to her, she never ever complains about anything. She's willing to listen to me complain, but she never ever voices her complaints. 9: She doesn't try to one-up me When I have an accomplishment, she never tries and makes me feel bad by saying she pulled of something much more difficult. She just congratulates me and gives me a hug. 10: She trusts me She trusts me with her deepest, darkest secret. Her worst secret that no one else outside of her family knows, she told me. She told me without me having to ask her to. Those are the top ten reasons why Nova Eris Enchant is my best friend. I have hundreds more, but I don't have the patience or the paper to write them all down! Nova's Report My best friend is Blanche Diener Weischlange. I call her Blanche, because to me that's who she is. The other two names are too long and fancy. Here is my list 1: She always makes me laugh I never tell her when I need a laugh, but she seems to know. She can always make me laugh and forget about the awful things I had just been thinking off. 2: She never calls me creepy That may seem insignificant to you, but Blanche never ever has called me creepy. She has never said I look freaky or that I creep her out and to me that's a big deal. 3: She's not afraid to touch me Yet another weird reason I suppose, but Blanche is always more than willing to give me a hug or a high five. She never acts like I'll curse her with a touch or something. That's the best reason to me. 4: She finds my magic cool She doesn't think my magic is dangerous or scary, she just thinks it's cool. She doesn't act afraid whenever I use it. 5: She usually doesn't push matters Blanche usually remembers not to push why I'm so quiet, but sometimes if she feels like it's worse than normal, then she presses. And sometimes it's better that she does. 6: She and I are both weird I'm not like most good witches, and she isn't like most princesses. We both know what it's like to feel different, and now I can feel different with someone else, which is great! 7: She doesn't leave me alone She knows how to tell the difference between me saying that I need to be alone and meaning it, and when I don't. When i don't mean it, she doesn't leave me alone/ 8: She doesn't probe Blanche doesn't continue to ask questions about something I don't want to talk about to anyone, not even to her, and it never hurts her feelings when I tell her I don't like to talk about it. 9: She never spills a secret I trusted her enough to tell her my worst secret when we were alone, and she didn't even ask me to do so. She didn't scream like I was afraid she would. Instead she promised she would never tell. And she hasn't told. 10: She is always there when I need her Blanche always seems to know when I need her by my side,and almost as if she has her own magic, she is always by my side within seconds. She may not always know what to do, but a lot of the times, just her being there is enough for me. Those are ten of the reasons that Blanche Diener Weischlange is my best friend. You asked for ten, not for all of them. If you did, it would take a whole year for me to write them, and a whole year for you to read them. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction